According to the American Cancer Society, 12,800 new cases of invasive cervical cancer would be diagnosed in the United States in 1999. During the same year, 4800 patients were expected to die of the disease. This represents approximately 1.8% of all cancer deaths in women and 18% of gynecological cancer deaths. However, for women aged 20 to 39 years of age, cervical cancer is the second leading cause of cancer deaths. Molecular and epidemiologic studies have demonstrated a strong relationship between human papillomavirus (HPV), cervical intraepithelial neoplasia, (CIN), and invasive carcinoma of the cervix. Thus, there is a need to develop new therapeutic entities for the treatment of human papillomavirus infection, cervical dysplasia, cervical intraepithelial neoplasia and carcinoma of the cervix.